


The Hunter and The Cat

by ColorfulContinent



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Moral Ambiguity, Romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, also Adora is a barista, catradora, coffee shop au too, so it's kind of a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulContinent/pseuds/ColorfulContinent
Summary: Adora is a vampire hunter and Catra is a vampire. How will their love work out?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter One

“How is living alone working out for you?” Angella asked. Glimmer, Adora, and Angella were sitting on a black couch in the living room of Adora’s new apartment, which still had a few stray boxes that were stacked untouched in the corners. The walls were a solid cream color, and when Glimmer first walked in she complained about how drab the place looked, and had promptly pulled up a few paint color references on her phone to give Adora ideas on how to touch up her home. Adora pretended to care, though she knew she wouldn’t end up decorating anyway. There were more important things to spend her time doing, like work.  
Adora rubbed the back of her neck and smiled awkwardly, “It’s been a bit lonely without you and Glimmer, so it is going to take a little time for me to get used to it, but I think I’ll be fine,”  
“That’s good to hear,” Glimmer grinned at her. “I can’t wait to get a place of my own soon,”  
Angella and Glimmer were Adora’s adoptive family. She found them after her parents died when she was around five, and her loyalty to them never wavered. Yes, she was sad her biological parents were gone and couldn’t raise her, but as far as Adora was concerned, the Moon family was her real family. She remembered reading and hearing horror stories about how much being adopted could suck, and she was grateful that she didn’t have a bad experience. She wouldn’t give up her family for the world.  
“The only way you are going to be able to move out is to stop impulse buying things and save up your money,” Adora scoffed, though there was no malice in her voice.  
Glimmer elbowed Adora.  
“Adora is right,” Angella told Glimmer “If she can balance hunting and a day job then you should too,”  
“I know moooooommm,” Glimmer groaned, putting extra emphasis on the “o”.  
Adora chuckled and leaned back into the throw pillows of her couch. “Speaking of the organization, any leads on that new case?”  
Everyone in the Moon family had been a vampire hunter for generations, and talent naturally ran through the family. Though Adora was adopted, she was as skilled as any seasoned hunter, though she had only been hunted since she was eighteen, when she came of age. Vampires were not known to the public, and hunters had the job of slaying them and keeping them under control so things stayed hidden. Vampires were vicious, bloodthirsty monsters, who killed for fun. Adora knew that as well as anyone, seeing as it was a vampire that slaughtered her biological family. Not only did the Moon family adopt her when she was cold and alone, but Angella herself was also the one to kill the creature that caused Adora so much pain. Another reason why she cherished being part of this family so much.  
“Unfortunately, no,” Angella muttered, running her fingers through her flowing pink hair. “A lot of vampires have been more… secretive lately. I feel like something is going on, but that’s probably just my mom instincts going into overdrive,”  
Adora wasn’t surprised at this news. She hadn’t seen very many vampires recently either.  
“I’m not too thrilled I won’t be accompanying you two on your missions anymore. You know I worry, though I knew once you became adults I had to be able to let go.” Angella continued. “Ever since Micah died… Just stay safe, okay?”  
Adora gave her mother a sad smile and reassured, “Don’t worry mom, Glimmer and I will be fine”  
Without warning, Glimmer pulled them all into a large hug.  
It was warm and Adora enjoyed it very much, but all good things came to an end.  
“Oh!” Glimmer pulled away, staring intently at a purple watch she had around her wrist. Bow, Glimmer, and Adora’s best friend, had gotten it for her a few years ago at Christmas. This sudden movement startled Adora, and she tilted her head in confusion.  
“It’s almost eight!” Glimmer exclaimed. Adora jumped up from her seat and moved toward the door to get the two their coats.  
“I forgot how early your patrol shift is, Glimmer,” Adora apologized, “Usually mine is around midnight,”  
“It’s fine”  
Glimmer fidgeted as she struggled to get her pastel blue coat on her body. It was poofy and looked very warm, though it seemed impractical for hunting, which required being a little more… discrete.  
Adora crashed on the couch after her family left, setting an alarm on her phone for eleven-thirty. Working so late at night was hard on her, so she spent most days sleeping. Being a top-secret government-funded job, the pay was good but it left her very worn out. Despite this, she loved her job, eradicating the evil of the world. It was just like in the stories, which Adora loved to read, with a hero who had a double life. She saved lives and this responsibility gave her confidence. A purpose. Though it seemed naive, Adora silently hoped that things would stay this way forever.

\-----------------------------------------------

Adora pulled on her dark red peacoat and tied her shoulder-length blonde hair into a high ponytail. She checked for all her weapons and stretched, making sure she was in tip-top shape. Being a vampire hunter was not an easy job. A silver longsword was sheathed in a scabbard on Adora’s hip. It was a beautiful sword, and though it was probably a bit flashy, it was still effective. The blade looked lethal, the hilt was tinted a beautiful gold. I was made of pure metals, forged in purifying flames, and cooled in holy water. It was the perfect weapon for slaying something as evil and unholy as a vampire. Adora was not religious, but she was still impressed with how powerful such things were against vamps.  
Her other weapons were less impressive, but still just as lethal. Multiple wooden daggers adorned the inside of her coat, ready to be taken out at any moment. The thin shape and pointed edge suggested that these were meant for stabbing. For finishing the job. Adora specialized in close combat since she didn’t have a good enough aim for arrows or guns, as Bow did, and while that made things more dangerous, it was the best way she worked. Angella, being Angella, disapproved at first of this fighting tactic, though after seeing Adora’s dedication to her training, she gave in.  
The air and light pollution in the city made it so the stars could not be seen. It was kind of a bummer since Adora liked how therapeutic the light of the stars was at night. Staying up took its toll on her, and she looked for every little pleasure there was to soak up.  
Her breath was visible in the cold. Thankfully, she had layered up before she left, so the only thing that stung was her face. Her ears were kept warm by a white beanie and the black leggings she wore had extra fluff on the inside to keep her legs warm.  
Lastly, before she set out into the night, she placed a glittery black mask over her eyes and a simple hospital mask over her nose and mouth. It was a good idea for hunters to wear such things for anonymity, so vampires didn't target them specifically while they were living their lives off the job. Adora was fine with the medical mask, but the glittery one was a different story. She didn't care for wearing something so flashy, but the mask would make the sword she carried around a lot less suspicious since she could pass as a cosplayer. It also added to the superhero persona Adora made in her mind.  
She sipped her coffee and stalked down the street, her eyes keeping vigilant. Chicago was a cesspool of bloodsuckers. The normal people hadn’t learned about vampires because of how well they hid. It was relatively easy for a talented hunter to find vampires due to the advanced tech and resources, but without all that, one could easily believe that vampires were just things of fairy tales.  
She slid into a dark alley and pulled out one of her wooden knives, hesitating before pricking a finger. This was risky, but blood attracted vampires, and Adora didn’t want to wait for a tragedy to find one.  
There were a few fellow hunters stationed in her area, the closest ones being a couple named Spinnerella and Netossa. Whenever there was a signal, the hunters nearby were supposed to go there to help eradicate the threat. It was a helpful strategy, and it ensured backup would almost always come. The signal reached about a quarter of a kilometer, so Netossa, Spinnerella, and Adora always had each other’s backs. Before she moved into the city, the patrols were a little more spread out, but the same thing still applied except it used to be Adora, Glimmer, and their mother.  
Adora waited for a while, continuously checking her watch and tapping her foot. Nothing had come yet. Vampires weren’t stupid, and they could probably tell this was a trap, but vampires on an empty stomach could get...desperate, and that was when Adora struck. Vampires also considered themselves the predators, and while they targeted helpless citizens, they tended to be proud if they ever got to sink their fangs into a hunter.  
She simultaneously hated and loved “the family business”.  
After half an hour of nothing, Adora sighed and set out again.  
In her two year career, she had killed exactly three vampires. Despite everything those bloodsuckers had done, the government protocol was to capture the vampires that the hunters fought. For what, Adora didn’t know, and she didn’t particularly want to know. She didn’t join to learn the secrets of the government. Adora had willingly become a hunter; she wasn’t forced into it and she never felt pressured. She became one out of honor, and so she taught herself how to have a strong resolve. Vampires were immoral, harming innocent people because they valued their lives over others. Unforgivable. It could be hard, but as Adora always told herself, do the logical thing. They aren’t human, they are monsters. Murderers. She prided herself on her ability to look at this the way they were, and not the way they seemed. All these reassertions are what kept Adora alive. She was a very noble person, always doing what she thought was right.  
She flinched when she felt a vibration in her coat pocket, and a small device began to make a sharp dinging noise. Her disappointment quickly turned to excitement. Netossa had a sighting! She began to sprint south, in the direction of the signal.  
When Adora arrived, the first this she noticed was...nothing. There was absolutely nothing. She made her way to Spinnerella and Netossa, who was leaning against the display window of a corner store.  
“What’s going on?!” Adora breathed, a bead of sweat rolling down her face.  
“I saw one, but it ran away before I could even move,”  
Spinnerella placed a hand on her chin, “Something strange is happening, and I don’t like it”  
“My mother had told me they had been quieter, but this is strange. We haven’t gotten even one in the past two weeks!”  
“Well, no need to keep lingering on this, we have about an hour until our shift ends,” Netossa mumbled, checking her phone.  
“Okay then darling, stay safe,” Spinnerella said to her wife, pecking her on the cheek.  
Adora turned to leave, hoping for more luck in the future.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how many hits I got in just one day after posting chapter one! I wrote this a few months ago, but I didn't post it because of how badly my other fics had done. I deleted all the other fics and randomly I decided to post it after getting bored in science class. I'm very happy I did too because I never would have imagined getting 220+ hits and 15+ kudos! I want to thank all you random people out there who decided to click on my fic and read it. I'm just so happy and it meant so much to me, even if my fics aren't very high quality. To all you wonderful people: you are beautiful and have a great day!

The scent of coffee was rich in the air as Adora walked into the shop. A green apron was tied around her waist, and she adjusted her name tag so it was straight.  
“Did you get any sleep last night?”  
Adora’s head whipped around at the voice, her ponytail hitting the girl in the face. It was her co-worker, Lonnie. Lonnie had dark skin and very pretty hazel eyes, her hair in dreadlocks.  
Adora rubbed the back of her neck. “Heh, what makes you say that?”  
“Those super dark circles under your eyes,”  
Lonnie said dryly. “You really need more sleep, especially since you-”   
“Since what?”  
“Uh...You work so hard! Yeah! There’s a reason you’re the employee of the month,” Lonnie smiled awkwardly and hastily walked away.  
Adora raised an eyebrow, confusion, and unease stirring in her, though she chose not to think much of it. There was no way Lonnie knew about what she did at night, right?  
The day went by slowly, and it took all of her willpower not to fall asleep. She should have been used to getting very little sleep by now, but somehow she wasn’t.   
She was so exhausted, in fact, that she didn’t notice when a customer stepped in front of the cash register. A very attractive customer.  
“Hey,” The woman said, waving a hand in front of Adora’s face, “You were spacing out there,”  
Adora blinked hard and apologized, her face turning pink.   
“Are you closed? Sorry if you are,”   
"Oh! No, we’re open,” Adora stammered. “W-what would you like!"   
The woman smirked, her eyes shining in the bright lighting of the shop. She had heterochromia, so one eye was blue and the other was gold and that multicolored gaze seemed to pierce Adora’s soul. Adora's blush slowly grew the more she was in this strange woman's presence. Dang, that smile was hypnotizing. It made Adora's heart flutter.  
The woman placed a thumb under her chin as she looked at the menu. “My name is Catra, by the way,”  
“Cool! I’m Adora,”  
“What an Adora-ble name,” Catra snapped and did finger guns at the pun. It was so cheesy and so cute. This woman, Catra, had to be doing this on purpose, making Adora just wanted to melt on the spot. It took everything for Adora to contain her laughter.   
“Haha, good one,”  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Catra spoke up again “Any recommendations? I don’t drink coffee often,”  
“My personal favorite is the mint frappe,” Adora smiled  
“I’ll have that then!”  
The tension in the room was insane, and Adora’s heart pounded, similar to how it did when she fought vampires. It was such an intense feeling, but she didn’t know what it really was. Excitement? Adrenaline? Love?  
Too soon, Adora told herself. She barely knew Catra for five minutes, and she was already head-over-heels. What the hell was wrong with her?  
"Hey, one last thing," Catra purred. "If you have a break soon, want to have some coffee with me?"   
Holy shit. Was this really happening? The girl of Adora's dreams shows up and asks her to drink coffee with her? It seemed like something out of a story. Something too good to be real. Yet there she was, talking to a beautiful stranger.  
"Of course!" Adora replied, a bit too enthusiastically. "I mean-yeah sure that sounds fun, my next break is in about five minutes,"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Catra sat patiently at a table in the corner while Adora got mint frappes for both of them. She was initially planning on luring Adora in to drink her blood, but this girl was way too cute to kill. Catra loved how every little thing she did made Adora all flustered. Adora obviously tried to hide her attraction too, which just made her even cuter. One small problem though: Catra didn’t know how to flirt. She had done great so far, but she was just copying what she saw the other vampires did. How long could she keep this up before she messed up like she always managed to do?  
It’s too soon to worry about such things, she told herself. After all, I just met her!   
Something didn’t sit right with her about it though. The moment she had spoken to Adora, something had felt different, though she couldn’t put her finger on it. What was going on? What made her feel so strongly about a girl she had just met?   
Catra was shaken from her thoughts when Adora placed a steaming cup onto a coaster. Catra took in the scent. Adora was right. The mint coffee smelled delicious.   
“Do you want anything else? A muffin maybe?” Adora asked.  
“No,” Catra replied nervously. She could drink human drinks, but human food would be too much for her stomach to handle.   
“I haven’t seen you in this part of the city,” Catra began, praying that small talk would prevent things from becoming awkward.   
“Oh, yeah! I just moved here! I got an apartment recently,”  
“How do you like it here?”  
“It’s...different. But I don’t hate it,”   
Catra nodded. “The city can be hard to get used to,” She lifted her coffee to her lips once she was sure it wasn’t going to burn her tongue. “I moved here when I was a teenager, and it sucked”  
“Why?”  
“My mom forced me to leave my best friend,” She sighed. “She probably de-”  
Adora looked thoroughly confused, causing Catra to stiffen up. What about this girl made her so...comfortable? She almost slipped up there, and that was strange because she rarely ever slipped up when it came to keeping her true identity a secret.   
“She probably has forgotten all about me now,” Catra corrected herself, her heart pounding quickly. Catra’s heightened senses let her read people very well, and she trusted her intuition when it told her that Adora wasn’t worried.   
Catra jumped when Adora placed a hand on top of her hand. “I know how it feels to be lonely,” Adora smiled. “We may have different situations, but I’ve lost people too,”  
Catra noticed how Adora seemed to space out for a moment, her blue gaze unfocused. “I lost my father recently, and it’s been hard. Trust me when I say your friend hasn’t forgotten you if your relationship truly meant something,”  
Catra was uncomfortable with how venerable Adora was at that moment. She wasn’t very good with emotions, though she tried to be understanding.   
“If it’s not too much to ask,” Catra murmured, slowly pulling her hand away from Adora’s. “What happened to him?”  
Adora’s hand clenched into a fist. “He was killed,” She blinked hard, refusing to let tears slip out, then checked her watch. “Well, my break’s almost done. I hope you have a nice day,”  
As Adora got up from her seat, Catra grabbed her arm. “Wait!” Can I have your number?”


End file.
